


Naming

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Naming

His name is Clinton,

And his family name is Barton.

He prefers Clint,

Because Clinton makes him flinch.

It reminds him of punishment.

Which resulted in banishment.

His name is a blessing and a curse,

Just like the gentle voice of the nurse.

He spent a lot of time in the hospital,

Where he was pretty popular.


End file.
